


If Wives Appear

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned the minute he remembered viewing many Salem townspeople killing his vampire bride a few hours ago.





	If Wives Appear

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned the minute he remembered viewing many Salem townspeople killing his vampire bride a few hours ago. He looked back after he heard footsteps in his home. His frown remained after Sarah's spirit materialized. Charles held Sarah and kissed her. He was fine. Even after the spirit vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
